


Tongue Tied

by anglmukhii



Series: victuuri week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day One: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Victuuri Week 2017, small misunderstandings, victuuriweek, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: Yuuri tries to confess to Victor on multiple different occasions, but finds that every time he tries, he's unable to let it out. Why was it so difficult to say three simple words?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1- Yuuri Prompt: Confessions 
> 
> Happy Victuuri Week Everyone!

There were so many times where Yuuri wanted to tell Victor. But he found his tongue tied at every given opportunity.

The first time had been after their kiss at the Cup of China. They had gotten back to their hotel room, getting ready for their early flight. Yuuri hadn’t been sure about his feelings for Victor, until that kiss. Now, his feelings were so clear.

But now he had to tell Victor.

“Hey, Victor?” he had gathered all the courage within him to turn around and face him.

Victor looked up from what he was doing, “Yes? What is it, Yuuri?”

Yuuri gulped, “I…I…uhh…” his nerves had suddenly abandoned him. “I just…wanted to thank you…” At which he cursed. Why were 3 simple words so difficult?

Victor smiled thoughtfully and nodded, “No need to thank me Yuuri, you have it in you. I just wanted to help you draw it out.”

Yuuri gave him a shaky smile. Well, there would be other opportunities?

Right?

* * *

 

The second time was after the Rostelecom Cup. They had caused quite a few eyes to glance their way at their emotionally charged reunion at the airport.

Again, he found his tongue tied, but had asked Victor to stay with him. That was as close as he could get. But that was when he realized that Victor’s feelings must have run as deeply as his did.

“I wish you’d never retire…”

The words had brought tears to his eyes. Only because it hit him so hard. He could’ve said it right then and there, but he just didn’t. He just held on tighter. Never wanting to let go…

* * *

 

The third time, he had hoped to tell him during their outing at Barcelona. But that didn’t go exactly as planned, with the day ending with them exchanging rings. Yuuri knew what this must’ve looked like to anyone watching and even Victor himself. He wasn’t as oblivious as he came off. But he couldn’t help it. Somehow, his feelings had to reach Victor.

And he got his confirmation when Victor announced their engagement to all their friends. Yuuri found it almost ridiculous how far he’d gotten without a single confession of love. But it seemed Victor had heard him loud and clear. He really couldn’t believe it was all happening. Even if Victor didn’t stay on as his coach, he was willing to be much more.

But of course, his old friend anxiety creeped up after he screwed up his short program. Victor deserved better. So much better than what Yuuri could give him. It had escaped all level of comprehension really. How could five time World Champion Victor Nikiforov, who could be with anyone he wanted, want him of all people? It was absolutely ridiculous.

And Yuuri’s worst fear was realized when after their argument, Victor had said, “Do you really want me to leave you so badly?”

They had gone to bed, but it was so clear that neither of them were sleeping. They had pulled their beds apart, as Victor had a habit of curling up to Yuuri and holding him whenever they slept. And it seemed that the uncertainty was killing Victor as much as it was killing him.

“Victor…” Yuuri had mumbled. He didn’t want Victor to leave him. And the way Victor’s voice shook, it sounded more like, “Do you really want so badly to leave me?”

“Do you? I thought…with these rings…” his voice trailed off. “I thought…this…whole thing between us…went beyond student and coach…”

Yuuri didn’t answer. Because if he opened his mouth, a strangled sob would surely be unleashed. What they had _did_ go beyond that of a student and coach. But keeping Victor to himself was selfish. Victor belonged back on the ice. And every moment he spent with Yuuri as his coach, he was choking the life out of his own competitive career.

And if it meant giving up his own career and their relationship, Yuuri would gladly do that. He gave up trying to tell him then. A love confession would only make this harder. Harder than it already was…

But it wasn’t until after he won the silver at the GPF that he realized that there was one thing that Victor loved more than skating. That was also the fourth time that he tried to tell him. It came out in the form of his decision to go one more year as a skater. It was the happiest Victor had been in days. Seeing that joy back on Victor’s face made his decision all the more worthwhile. It was also the lightest and happiest Yuuri had felt in the longest time.

* * *

 

The move to St. Petersburg had been a lot easier than his move to Detroit when he was 18. The Russian skaters were a lot more welcoming than he had thought they would be. And he didn’t even need to find a place as Victor had really forbade him from staying separately from him. Yuuri found himself smiling randomly during random parts of the day. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be here, engaged to be married to the person he’d always looked up to, and also being deeply in love with him, he would’ve laughed humorlessly.

Although, he had yet to tell Victor that he loved him. Victor hadn’t said anything to him either. And if he had been even a little less secure in their relationship, his anxiety would have overtaken him. But no.

Even though he had been around Victor pretty much the entire time back at Hasetsu, they had become inseparable. Yuuri’s family wasn’t around. Minako wasn’t around. Yuuko, Nishigori, and their girls weren’t around. Makkachin was there, but he gave his owners as much space as they needed.

They had gone on many dates, cuddled up on the sofa and watched corny old movies, and cooked together. Victor had a king sized bed, so they shared it.

And one night, Yuuri found himself looking at their ring. The ring that symbolized everything. Their future, their hopes and dreams for it, their impending marriage. But most importantly, their love.

Victor wasn’t sleeping. He could tell because his breaths weren’t slow and his chest wasn’t moving up and down like it did when he slept. And now Yuuri looked around. They were warm and cozy. The cold, Russian winter couldn’t touch them here, under the sheets, or in each other’s arms. Victor’s face was snuggled into the crook of his neck. It was like a sign. A sign that now was the time.

“Victor?” he whispered. He was going to do it. He had to.

“Hm?” Victor’s tired voice answered. Yuuri could feel the vibrations against his skin. It almost tickled.

“I…I really need to tell you something. Something you deserved to hear a long time ago,” he started. Victor remained silent, silently urging him to continue.

“I don’t know if it’s obvious. I hope it is but…” he trailed off. Oh no, he was losing his nerve again. No, he had to tell him. This couldn’t continue on anymore.

“I…I…” he stumbled out. Crap, this wasn’t going as planned. And finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He had spent so many months completely silent. Sure he didn’t need to say it, but once in a while…it was nice to hear.

“I love you!” he squeaked out, burying his face in the pillow.

He felt Victor stiffen. Several seconds ticked on by, but he remained silent. And Yuuri’s anxiety began creeping up when he felt something wet falling onto his neck. He was crying? Why was he crying? Oh god, did Yuuri say something wrong.

Crap crap crap!

“V-Victor?” he muttered, turning his head slightly.

He was met with a soft kiss to his neck.

“I-I’ve waited so long to hear you say that. Since the banquet, that’s all I’ve really wanted,” Victor sniffled.

Yuuri’s heart sank a little. Did that mean, Yuuri hadn’t been obvious enough? That Victor had been left hanging all this time? Did he really not know for sure?

“I thought that you knew,” Yuuri mumbled softly, the guilt so clear in his voice.

Victor wrapped his arms around him tighter, “I did. Of course I did. I never doubted it, Yuuri. But there’s a bliss that comes with hearing it. A bliss I never realized existed until now…”

With that, he turned Yuuri over so that he was facing him. His face had the biggest smile and his eyes were more intense than Yuuri had ever seen them. He looked away shyly, only to have Victor grab his chin to get him to meet his gaze. Their faces so close, he could feel the warmth of his breath.

“Say it again Yuuri. Please, say it again,” Victor softly pleaded, his voice saturated with eagerness and hope.

Yuuri found his cheeks grow hot as he uttered the words again, this time without stuttering.

“I love you. I love you so much…”

He saw the tears well up in Victor’s eyes as he closed the gap between them, placing his lips firmly on his own. And unlike the Cup of China, Yuuri felt himself kissing Victor back as his own tears fell. This couldn’t have been any more perfect, even if Yuuri had dreamt it.

When they broke apart, Victor peppered his face with soft kisses, saying “I love you” between each kiss.

And with the final kiss, “I love you so much. I always have…”

Yuuri threw his arms around him, clinging to him so tightly as if he was afraid that he would go away if he let him go. No, he’d never do something so foolish. Victor responded by doing the same, holding him just as if not more, tightly.

“Thank you Victor…thank you so much…”

And they fell asleep, the cadences of their breaths becoming in sync and lulling the other to sleep…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
